Rise of the Cromatrites
Rise of the Cromatrites is the Fifth Episode of Time and Space Season 3. It is also the Second part in a two episode story following the events of Walking into Death. Story The Doctor rises from the ground and starts panicing, he is changing into a Cromatrite. To stop the infection from continuing he bites his arm and sucks the rest of the venom out. The Doctor, now half timelord and half cromatrite, screams in the air. He gets up and sees a Cromatrite eating at Crastoff's dead body. The Doctor walks over and controls the cromatrite and forces him to run away. The Doctor, now a Cromatrite leader, resurrects Crastoff to find a cure to his infection. Crastoff informs the Doctor that he is forever a Cromatrite. The Doctor and Crastoff have a fight but Crastoff summons a Cromatrite who restrains the Doctor. Crastoff and the Doctor begin talking, with Crastoff realising that the 12th Doctor who stopped him was the past incarnation of the present Doctor. Crastoff then orders his Cromatrites to send a Virus back to the 1950s to stop the Doctor before he can stop Crastoff in Time Twins. He then orders the Cromatrites to bribe the Valcroma to start a war against the humans. The Doctor questions what David is doing working for Crastoff. Crastoff explains that David has been his slave ever since he were a boy. Crastoff is then informed that David was rescued by Gregson during the third world war and escaped the war. Crastoff then moves away to go feed. Leading into Bite of the Cromatrite, the 12th Doctor and David arrive and encounter Crastoff. The Doctor escapes the Cromatrite by ripping his heart out. He then begins to walk around and enters a shed where some guns are held. The Doctor exits and sees David running away from the Cromatrites. The Doctor interferes and saves David. The Doctor informs David that he is half cromatrite, and David informs the Doctor that the 12th Doctor has been bitten by Crastoff. The Doctor runs and gets a gun for David and gives it to him, taking a gun for himself while at it. David thanks the Doctor and goes to rescue the 12th Doctor. The Doctor takes out his gun and shoots himself, killing him instantly. David runs in and tries to save the Doctor, but it is too late and the 12th Doctor turns into a Cromatrite. Continuing into Defiance of an Illusion, the Cromatrite Doctor resurrects Crastoff and the Doctor, to which the Doctor knows what's happening. The 12th Doctor tries to attack David but the 13th Doctor rescues him and sends him away with the time travelling device. The 12th Doctor arrives and rips the 13th Doctor's heart. David arrives at Zack's and tells him what has happened. The Doctor comes back to life, having only one of his hearts ripped out. He summons the tardis and runs in to use the Chameleon Arch to changed him back to a Timelord. The 12th Doctor and Crastoff arive at David's location and engage in a fight with him and Zack. While this is happening the Doctor is using the Chameleon Arch and screaming in pain. The 12th Doctor starts to strangle Zack but thanks to his companions help becomes a Timelord once again. The Doctor becomes a Timelord once again as well and arrives at David, Zack and the 12th Doctor's location. Zack shoots Crastoff and walk away with the Doctor to travel through time. The Doctor arrives at the scene and sees Crastoff, who is near death having been shot. He is wearing no mask and the Doctor pitys him. Crastoff says to the Doctor that everything he ever loved will fall to dust. Crastoff then falls down laughing and eventually dies. The Doctor then walks away into the distance. Notes *This episode tells the story of Bite of the Cromatrite and Defiance of an Illusion from the 13th Doctor's perspective *David and the 12th Doctor appear in this episode *This is Season 3's most controversal episode *Crastoff is seen for the first time ever without his mask﻿